


Pet: Oneshots

by InkyAnimatronic



Series: Pet [2]
Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon 1991), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Emotional Abuse, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Main fic has a better explanation so read it too, Master/Pet, Mental Abuse, NSFW, OC is an agent of SHUSH or was, Pet Play, Physical Abuse, Sexual Abuse, Steelbeak kidnapped her and turned her into his dog, Verbal Abuse, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25762129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkyAnimatronic/pseuds/InkyAnimatronic
Summary: Just some oneshots and possible future chapters that won't happen for a very long time in the main fic.The main fic is very NSFW. So far, only one of the few oneshots I have planned is NSFW. There will be warnings when/if that one gets posted.
Series: Pet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868908
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Guilt

**Author's Note:**

> Rape mentioned but nothing NSFW happens.
> 
> But this one does have a short-ish explanation about what will happen in the NSFW oneshot. That oneshot will just be more detailed with actual dialogue.
> 
> Summary: Lexi is sad, Launchpad is sad, Darkwing is sad and hurt, and Steelbeak is silently enjoying the pain he caused all of them to have.

**Guilt**

* * *

It’s been roughly 3 years since Steelbeak ‘rescued’ Lucky. After well over a year, her hard shell cracked enough where he knew he was able to start training her to be a lap dog at home. So to speak anyway since she is very rarely allowed on the furniture. And a guard dog whenever they were on missions for FOWL. 

Steelbeak did get her more clothes. Like some pants, more t-shirts, and even two jackets with FOWL’s logo on it. That’s her usual outfit for that sort of thing. Of course, she is always leashed to his hip unless he takes it off for whatever reason.

Lucky is allowed to be on her feet as soon as they step into the elevator at home. She just has to be back on all fours as soon as they make it to the penthouse door.

That said, something did happen to her after the first 8 or so months. Steelbeak had to leave for a whole week for FOWL reasons. Since she wasn’t anywhere near being completely broken and he didn’t like having someone else, even another FOWL agent aside from Ammonia because she was his cleaning lady, inside of his penthouse when he wasn’t there.

So he took her, her cage, and some small bags of food that they needed for a week to another agent several floors down. Lucky would stay with him for the week. Steelbeak gave him permission to punish her if he needed to but nothing too severe. Just a punch here and a kick there. He also made it very clear he wasn’t allowed to touch her in certain ways. Steelbeak was the ONLY one that could do that. 

Of course the other agent agreed, helped set her cage up, and he soon left to finish getting ready to head to that week long mission. 

For the first few hours, everything seemed fine. Lucky was leashed to this agent’s hip and was on the floor next to him. As she was dozing off to sleep however, he suddenly got up and dragged her to his bedroom.

Then he proceeded to do what Steelbeak told him not to. And it wasn’t just this one time. He raped her several times a day and every day of that very long week. Steelbeak didn’t even do it that often. Maybe once a day and that’s it. Twice or three times if he’s stressed out and needs some kind of relief. 

Instantly, Lucky fought back. Not because she was broken and knew only Master could use her like this, but it was because she wasn’t broken yet.

All fighting back got her was pain. Which was to be expected. But he didn’t just smack her or anything. This agent POUNDED on her so bad that after just two days, he fucked her snout up. It had become bent and he even knocked some teeth out that he threw away. Sure he patched her up after a while and tried to fix her snout. But the damage to it was done. 

On top of this, she had several new bruises and bites all over her body that she knew Master would not like. She was already dreading his reaction to her snout and how messed up it was now. 

Even after she stopped fighting back, he continued to hurt her in so many ways and used her as his own sex pet and punching bag. 

Eventually, when Steelbeak came to get her and her stuff, he could tell instantly that something was wrong. Just one look at her told him all he needed to know and it took a lot of strength to not attack the other agent right there. But he knew he needed to get Lucky home where she would be safe since things would go south very quickly.

When he did, he looked her over and all of her flinching and shaking only angered him more. He was purposely taking his time and it seemed like she was completely broken by someone other than him. Then she told him how she was constantly used. And that was the final straw. Steelbeak set her cage back up and put her in it before going back to that agent and nearly killing him from how badly he was beaten. 

Steelbeak came home, cleaned himself up, and let her out of the cage. Looking at her snout once more. Both times when he went to touch it, Lucky covered it with her ‘front paws’ and whimpered. He had to gently remove them and tell her she was safe now. 

Lucky’s snout reminded him a lot of what his natural beak looked like before FOWL replaced it. That’s when he got an idea. He couldn’t stand to look at her face. Not because of her or her snout, but because someone else caused it and he hated seeing something that he didn’t cause on her.

Plus he knew she was in pain, missing at least two teeth, and didn’t like seeing herself in the mirror with it so bent and messed up. Getting it replaced with a metal one would keep it from being that bent again, she can get her missing teeth replaced with metal ones, and even the snout itself could have sharp edges on the outer part of it. He of all people knows that it will take some time to get used to it. But he knew it’s for the best. 

And that’s what he did. He slipped her some sleep aids and took her back to FOWL’s headquarters to have it done. Steelbeak was holding her in his bed after getting back and had to calm her down when she woke up and began panicking after touching it. 

After a while, she realized she could still smell and taste just fine. And that her missing teeth were indeed replaced. She did try and bite through the cage in an escape attempt, but she soon found out Steelbeak had the cage fixed at the very beginning just in case. Mainly because he did think about having her snout replaced as punishment. 

Secretly, she was thankful for this and liked this better than her bent and possibly broken natural snout. But she was never going to tell Steelbeak that unless he forced it out. He never did though. 

Back to the present, they were on a mission for FOWL and hanging out in the main area when an Eggman ran up to them. 

\---- POV Change -----

“Sir! SHUSH agents have been spotted and located!” He said. 

“Aw great…” Steelbeak groaned and took the leash off. “Lucky, follow him and attack the SHUSH agents. I’ll be right behind you.”

“Yes Master.” I nodded and ran behind the Eggman. 

Minutes later, we were in the same room with them. It was obvious it was Darkwing Duck and his partner before I even saw them because their vehicle was in the same room too. 

Without thinking, I ran up and knocked Darkwing to the ground from behind him. Instinctively, he raised one of his arms that I instantly put into my metal snout and starting biting. 

“A-Agent Lexi?!” Darkwing gasped when he recognized me. 

I released his arm with a whine once I heard that name.

Suddenly, a metal pipe made contact with my head and knocked me off of him completely. Quickly, he took his cape off and wrapped it around his arm as a makeshift bandage. 

I shook my head and looked up to who hit me, completely forgetting that name I just heard. Launchpad was holding the pipe above his head and was ready to hit me again.

Remembering my training, I whimpered and shrunk back. That’s when he also realized who I was. Launchpad looks heartbroken as he lowers the pipe and drops it. 

“I can’t.” Launchpad says as Darkwing got up. “I can’t hit you again. Are you alright, Darkwing?” 

“No. I think I need stitches.” Darkwing replied. “God she got me good.” 

“But why? Why would she attack us?” Launchpad questioned. “Come on, let’s get back to the Thunderquack!” 

“We can’t. We have a mission to complete which now involves getting her home without her biting our beaks off!” Darkwing replied.

“We’ll contact SHUSH and let them know. You need a hospital!” LP said and picked him up. 

They turned to head back over to the Thunderquack. Seeing my now opening, I got into a pounce position and was getting ready to attack them again. They fell for my kicked puppy act. Right as I was about to attack, I heard a familiar whistle. 

“Lucky! Come here!” Master called and I instantly ran over to him, still on all fours. “That’s my good dog!” 

Steelbeak patted me on the head before he leashed me again and helped me back to my feet. Then we walked back over to where Darkwing and Launchpad were at. 

“Aww… are youse guys going already? And here I thought you wanted to see your old friend!” Steelbeak laughs as we continue to walk towards the Thunderquack and the guys. “What did I tell you, babe? Your friends and family don’t care about you and this should be evidence of it. You’re better off with me anyway.” 

“Steelbeak!” Darkwing said angrily once LP set him down in a seat.

“That’s not true, Lexi!” LP says, turning to us. “We do care about you! We’ve all been looking for you and Mr. McD has been worried sick!”

I whimper a little as I feel myself shrink into Steelbeak and even grab his arm, looking for protection. That name is bad news and means pain. Looking up to my Master, he raises his other hand and gently rubs my face. 

“Shh… you’re not going to be hurt. I know you’re scared of that name and associate it with pain now. But don’t worry, I won’t let them hurt you or take you away from me, Lucky.” Steelbeak says, calmly. 

“Lucky?” LP and Drake say in unison. 

Wanting to see if I truly am too far gone and won’t snap back to reality and realize what’s going on, Steelbeak continued. 

“I love youse, Lucky.” He smiled down at me. 

“I love you too, Master.” I smiled back, not even hesitating for a second. 

LP and Drake both gasp loudly at this.

“What… What the HELL have you done to her!? She would never have said that to you before!” Drake questions, wanting to attack Steelbeak or grab me but he was bleeding and had to keep pressure on his wound. 

“Exactly, Darkwing Dork! BEFORE she wouldn’t of been at my side and obeying whatever command or trick I tell her to do. May I remind youse it’s been a few years? Trust me, it took a very long time to break her like this. Not that I minded. I wanted to take things slow and enjoy breaking her for as long as possible.” 

“And what about her snout!? I should’ve known you replaced it as soon as I saw her!” Drake said. 

“Hey. I didn’t do anything. Another agent fucked up snout up while he was watching her and I simply did us both a favor. Trust me, she was quite happy not having a damaged snout any longer. She even looks like her owner with it.” He laughed and tapped his beak. 

“Lexi?” Launchpad started.

I whimpered and held onto Steelbeak’s arm tighter.

“Come on. Let’s go home.” LP said in a gentle tone and tried to beckon me over to them. “Everyone will be at the mansion waiting for you.” 

“T-That’s…” I looked to Steelbeak, silently asking for permission to speak.

“Go on, doll.” Steelbeak nodded.

“That’s not my… home… anymore…” I trailed off.

“Of course it’s still your home.” Drake said. “We’ve been looking for you all this time. Come with us.”

I shook my head. 

“No. I-I don’t belong there a-anymore.” 

“Yes you do! Have I ever lied to you before or gave you a reason to not trust me or anything like that?” Launchpad asked. 

“…No…” I said after thinking about it. “…But…” 

“Then let’s go home. Together. We’ll keep you safe. You know that.“ LP continued and beckoned again. 

“Looks like she isn’t going if her grip on me says anything.“ Steelbeak said. 

I immediately let go and take a step back, holding my own arms. 

“I-I’m sorry, Master!” I quickly said. 

“You have nothing to be sorry for. Well, you would if youse go with them. But you’re not going to be a bad dog and run away, right?” 

“N-No. I’m staying.” I replied and he patted me on the head. 

Drake winced when his injured arm began to become unbearable. 

“LP, we gotta go. My arm is killing me!” Drake said.

“Aww… you guys are really leaving? Well, tell SHUSH not to bother sending more agents. We’ll be gone by the time they get here.” Steelbeak says as Launchpad looks at me sadly. 

“We‘ll tell SHUSH about this immediately and they’ll send more agents to come and save you.” Drake said to me. “I’m sorry we can’t fight to bring you with us this time.”

“Save me?” I questioned, quietly.

“I’m sorry too. I’ll let Mr. McD know that we saw you!” Launchpad added and got ready for take off. 

Before I could say anything else, Steelbeak grabbed me and pulled me away from them. He had Eggman watch them and make sure they actually left their base.

Afterwards, he told them to finish what they can and to leave before more SHUSH agents arrived. Of course, High Command wasn’t very happy about this when Steelbeak had to contact them. 

As the Eggman were getting everything together and starting the escape helicopters, I quietly followed Steelbeak around. Though I couldn’t do much about it since I was on my leash. 

“You alright, babe?” Steelbeak suddenly asks, noticing how I seem to be moping around. “Lucky, I’m talking to you.”

“Hm? OH! I’m okay, Master.” I faked smiled and looked up to him. 

“You sure?” He asked and I confirmed. “…If you say so.”

Thing is, I wasn’t okay. At least, I didn’t feel okay. But I couldn’t figure out what made me so sad. Surely it isn’t because of LP and Darkwing.

After about a hour, we were finally home. I got back on all fours and he took the leash off after going inside the penthouse. 

“Are you okay?” Steelbeak asked again, figuring I didn’t want to talk about it in front of the Eggmen. 

“I’m okay! I am tired though. So I’m going to go lay down in my cage and maybe go to sleep. Is that okay, Master?” I tilted my head.

“Yeah. That’s fine. I’ll be in shortly to change. Go ahead and lay down. Make sure you go to the bathroom first since I’ll lock you in.” 

“Yes Master!” I nodded and turned to crawl into our bedroom. 

I did what I was told and went to the bathroom first. Then crawled under my blue paw print blanket that was on top of my dog bed. Both of which I got as rewards at some point for being so good.

I took a deep breath as I stared at the back of the cage. I covered my eyes with my front paws and finally broke down. My ears quickly pinned to my head from being so upset. 

A loud sob can be heard as Steelbeak walks into the bedroom to change out of his suit. Turning the light on as he came inside. He walked over to the cage, wondering why I was so upset.

“Lucky? What’s wrong? I haven’t seen youse this upset in a long time.”

I don’t answer him. Hell, I don’t even know the answer myself. Why am I so upset and sobbing?

“Come here, babe.” Steelbeak kneels down and grabs me by the waist to pull me out of the cage, blanket and all. 

Mainly because he knew the cage was too small for him to crawl inside of it. There was only so much extra space for me. Perhaps he should finally get a bigger cage. But that idea can wait.

Once there was some space, he let go and sat down in front of me with his legs crossed. One of his hands gently petting me in a soothing way.

I tried to speak but couldn’t do it without crying harder and stuttering. 

“Shh… calm down and take your time.” He said, quietly. “You don’t have to answer right this second. Just try and figure out what’s wrong before you tell me, okay?”

I whimpered and crawled into his lap, rubbing my head against his stomach as he kept petting me.

“That’s right. Master is here to comfort you.”   
  
What was wrong with me? Those ducks… they aren’t my friends. Master is my friend. He’s my family. And all I have. What that duck said about looking for me… about caring… it was just _lies_.

Lies… no. No no no! They weren‘t lies… right? Launchpad… I do remember him. He was my friend… wasn’t he? I know-KNEW- him well enough to know that he would never lie. He would never hurt me. 

So… he was telling the truth? They were looking for me? No. They were looking for… for someone named… gah! Just the thought of that name made me shake in fear! They were looking for someone not named Lucky! And my name is Lucky! I’m not who they used to know anymore. 

Steelbeak pulled me into his lap completely when he felt me start to shake and held me tighter. He knew I was scared about something. But he couldn’t figure out what it was or why I was so upset. 

Maybe I wasn’t as broken as he thought? Had I snapped out of that obedient and broken state and realized what happened after Darkwing left? Only one way to find out… but he couldn’t get me to talk when I was a stuttering mess. So he just held me until I was calm enough to talk.

I was conflicted on the whole thing. I… I had attacked Launchpad! Or I tried to anyway… I did manage to hurt Darkwing Duck. And they needed to leave because of the damage that I did. 

Something about that didn’t seem right… yet at the same time it felt like the right thing to do. Master told me to attack SHUSH. So I did. And I’m a good dog for it but… 

_You still attacked your friends! You could’ve severely hurt them or WORSE! They could’ve taken you home! To get you help!_

_No. No. This is my home. Master is my only friend and family. Those ducks… they don’t mean anything to me._

_YES they do! They still mean everything to you! You’re just too… too scared to see it and remember! Steelbeak isn’t your family. He isn’t even your friend. He hurt you so bad over the last few years and is using you!_

_He had to. I was a bad dog. He hasn’t hurt me in a long time because I’m a good dog now. I obey everything he says. And I always will since I don’t want to hurt anymore. So… why am I hurting now?_

_You know what you did was wrong. You know you could’ve killed a close friend because Steelbeak told you to. That’s why you’re feeling guilty and hurting over it. Deep down, you still care about them._

_I… I… Of course I do! They… they… took me in! Mr. McDuck was my owner for a while! He gave me a home and looked out for me! He didn’t hurt me or anything! Even when I fucked up! And I was loyal to him for all that he did for me!_

He wasn’t your- he’s your uncle! Well, adoptive uncle! But uncle nevertheless! Launchpad was telling the truth. Everyone at that mansion has been looking for you! You know damn well that LP wouldn’t lie or hurt you in any way! So why did you want to hurt him and Darkwing?

_Dogs have owners. Not moms, dads, uncles, aunts, or anything else a person would have! And… I know… I know LP is a good guy. I was one myself for a long time. But I’m a bad guy now. I have been since I got taken off the streets as a stray. Master said I could’ve been put down for being so bad and aggressive but he saved me and gave me a chance._  
_Look… we’ve been through this so many times. I just don’t want to be a bad dog anymore. I don’t want to be punished for disobeying an order. Master told me to attack SHUSH. They are part of SHUSH. I was simply doing what I was told._

_Lexi… you were part of SHUSH too. Don’t you remember that? How do you think you met Steelbeak? Or why Steelbeak was so angry with you for so long until you started obeying him?_

The one voice had gone quiet. 

_Lexi? What is it?_

_See? They weren’t looking for me. My name is Lucky. They were looking for… for… you know! Someone with THAT name! The name that means pain…_

_You ARE Lexi, Lucky. Why did you think Launchpad called you it? Steelbeak is the reason you associate it with pain. I know it, well, frightens you whenever you hear it. But you’re not supposed to be scared or be hurt whenever you hear it. It’s just another thing that Steelbeak caused. Among other things that he has done._

_He was mistaken. He had to of been. That’s not my name. Maybe it was a long time ago. But not anymore. Not for as long as I live in this penthouse with Master._  
_That me… IF it was me... with that name... was so spoiled. Getting her own bedroom and bed… being allowed on the furniture whenever…. No. Master taught me that that wasn’t right at all. Good dogs shouldn’t be spoiled so much…_

I hiccupped as the two voices argued in my head. I’m not sure when either of them first appeared. At this point, I don’t think I can remember a time when I didn’t have them in my head. They were my voice… they had to be, right? Why was my own brain so conflicted on a regular basis that it even created two different voices to argue with each other?

“Youse feeling better?” I looked up to Steelbeak, now realizing that I had calmed down a decent amount.

Sniffling, I nodded. 

“Do youse wanna tell me what’s wrong now?” He asked.

“I-I don’t know. Something just… made me sad and scared…” 

“Do you have any ideas on what upset you?” Steelbeak questioned. 

“I think so…I’m just conflicted…” 

“About what?” Steelbeak asked. “About what happened earlier?” 

“Yeah…” I looked away. “…I know I’m a good dog for attacking them. And I’m happy to be a good dog! But I know Launchpad wouldn’t of lied to me. He was my friend and a very good guy. I guess I just… feel bad for hurting them and even wanting to _kill_ them.” 

I sniffled and whimpered. 

“A-Am I a bad dog?” I asked, not being able to bring myself to look him in the eyes while he answers me. 

Steelbeak was quiet after hearing this. But his tight hug became a little tighter as he held me closer. 

The silence only made me tense up more and more with every second that passes. He was scarier when he was quiet and staring me down. But this time seemed… different? I felt him staring at me but not in an angry way. Not like how he would if he was punishing or simply giving me discipline. 

After what felt like several minutes, he finally sighed. 

“No.” He answered. “You’re a good dog. I told you to attack the SHUSH agents and that’s exactly what you did. I guess I shouldn’t be surprised that you would still have some feelings towards those ducks since it has only been around 3 years since the last time you saw them. And they saw you.”

This calm voice comforted me enough to look up to him.

“Youse said you wanted to kill them, right? Do you think youse would’ve had I not called you off?” He asked.

I thought about this for a while. Steelbeak patiently petted me anywhere that he could while holding me. Letting me take my time to figure it out and come up with an answer. 

“I think so.” I said, fresh tears in my eyes. “I was going to kill my friend. And I probably would’ve felt terrible about it afterwards like right now.”

“It’s okay to feel this way. Youse just need more training when it comes to being a guard dog. That way youse won’t feel guilty about hurting or even killing people. That especially includes those that you think are your friends and family but they aren’t.” Steelbeak said.

“But…”

“I swear he was lying, Lucky. They aren’t looking for you and never were. It’s just something that you hoped and have since convinced yourself as being true. But your Master knows best, right?” 

“Yes, Master.” I replied. “So… LP did lie to me?”

“Correct, my little pet. They were looking for Le-” He stopped himself when I gave him a petrified look. “-Yah know… a woman with that name that scares you so bad. That’s not you. It’s someone else. In fact, it’s a person they are looking for. Not a dog.” 

“But… I did used to live in the mansion. Wouldn’t we have lived there at the same time?” I asked.

“Uh… yes. You did. It’s so big that you and what’s-her-name probably missed each other constantly. Got it?” 

“Yeah… I think so…” I replied. “You aren’t angry that I feel guilty about hurting them?” 

“No. You know how I get when I’m angry and this isn’t it. This just tells me that I’m not done training you yet. Taking youse to work with me was how I was able to see your progress. I see we still have a ways to go to take those guilty feelings out of you for good. But it’ll happen with time.” He said. 

“Okay…” I sighed and wiped my eyes. 

“Tell you what, why don’t youse sleep on my bed with me tonight? Youse can even be up by the pillows and not at the end of it like you usually are during special occasions. Will that make youse better?”

“Hm hmm.” I nodded. “Thank you, Master.”

“You’re welcome, babe.” Steelbeak replied as I got up to hug him with my arms around his neck. 

Smiling, he gave me a small peck on the cheek and wrapped his arms around my waist and back. 

“You’re my good dog. And I’ll always love you unlike the ducks.” Steelbeak whispered into one of my ears. 

“…I’ll always love you too, Master. You’re the only one that I care about and will never stop being loyal to.” I rubbed my head into his neck. 


	2. Surprise!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steelbeak has a surprise for J. Gander Hooter. Takes place shortly after the previous oneshot.

“Hey! Hold on a second, Hooty. I got a surprise for ya!” Steelbeak says to the screen in front of him.

“A surprise? Do I really want to know what it is?” Hooter asks.

“Trust me, you’re gonna love it!” Steelbeak grins and bends over, clicking his tongue. “Lucky, come here.” 

I get up from where I was laying beside him so it was easier to wrap one arm around my back and the other around my chest and arms. Steelbeak picks me up and pulls me into his lap so I was sitting on my knees. He kept the one arm around my back and grabbed my head with the other before nuzzling our heads together. 

“Agent Lexi!?” Hooter gasps. “You’re really alive?! Darkwing really did find you! Don’t worry, he’ll be there soon!”

“Thanks for the heads up, Hooty. I’ll be sure to keep her leashed to my hip like she always is.” Steelbeak says after giving me a kiss on the head since he felt my body shake in his arms from hearing that name. “Oh. By the way, her name is Lucky.” He swung the other end of the leash around.

“No it’s not. Her name is still-”

“Ah ah!” Steelbeak waved a finger. “She’s already shaking in my lap from hearing it once. Do you really wanna see what I do to her when she hears that name?”

“No.” Hooter replied. “Why would I possibly want to see you hurt Lexi?” 

Hooter covered his beak but Steelbeak clearly heard. Immediately, Steelbeak shoved me off of his lap in a harsh way. Hooter was able to hear my yelp through the screen. 

“Want to say it again so I can get up and kick her? Or possibly slam her face right into this desk?” Steelbeak asked, turning away from me. 

“Oh, Agent Ale- Wait. Does her full name count too?” 

“You mean-” Steelbeak stood up and took a step towards where I was sitting on the floor, looking petrified. “-Alexis!” 

Hooter heard another yelp after Steelbeak kicked me. Once he was sitting down again, he continued.

“Yep. She associates both the full name and nickname with pain.”

“That’s why you keep hurting her.” Hooter said, sadly. “Can you please pick her up again so I can see her?”

“Sure. Come here, dollface.” Steelbeak shrugged and got up again. He came over and picked my shaking body up and put me back into his lap once he was sitting down. “Shh. You’re okay now. No more pain unless a certain someone wants to say that awful name that scares you so much.” 

Steelbeak gently rubbed my back with one hand and held me close with the other one. 

“Agent-“ Hooter stopped himself before taking a moment and deciding on how to address me. “Agent L, I’m so sorry for this. We‘ll bring you home. Just hang on a little longer.”

“Uh… she’s been hanging on for like 3 years now. Besides, she knows her home is with me and not youse guys. I don’t even think she remembers you if I’m being honest.” 

“Is that true? You don’t recognize me?” Hooter asks and I look at Steelbeak.

“Go ahead. You can talk to him.” Steelbeak said, knowing that’s why I looked to him.

“You… y-you’re my old boss.” I replied, knowing exactly who he is.

“I stand corrected. She does remember you.” Steelbeak chuckled.

“Yes! That’s right! But I’m still your boss though and you’re still an agent for SHUSH!” Hooter said.

“No I’m not.” I shook my head. “I stopped being an agent when you guys abandoned me.” 

Steelbeak was humming into one of my ears and petting the hair in my ponytail as we spoke. 

“We never abandoned you, hon. That was just a lie that Steelbeak made up! SHUSH and your families have been looking for you! We had a feeling FOWL had you but we didn’t know where exactly. Now we know the specific agent that’s been keeping you from us. We’ll save you soon!”

“But… he said…” I trailed off.

“Hey! I got an idea! Wanna hear a story, Hooty?” Steelbeak asks.

“Does it involve my agent?” Hooter asked.

“Ex-agent. She works for FOWL now. Well, sometimes she does when we’re on missions. That said, she is very much my Guard dog on missions and my lap dog at home.” Steelbeak replied. “But yes, it involves her.”

“How long is it?” 

“Don’t worry, it’ll be a quick story.” Steelbeak said.

“…Alright.” Hooter sighed, worriedly.

“Once upon a time, there was a stray dog. She was walking around the streets of Duckburg all alone and with no collar on. She didn’t even have a microchip either!” Steelbeak started, still petting my hair.

His other hand played with the tags hanging off of my normal collar. 

“Then the Eggmen dog catchers caught her and brought her to FOWL’s headquarters. We knew she lived in the mansion with McDuck but she didn’t have tags or a microchip confirming it. You’d think the richest duck in the world would have his contact info somewhere on his mutt. But that’s how we decided she was a stray and had been abandoned. And with her known history of being a bad dog with SHUSH, FOWL was going to euthanize her.” Steelbeak continued.

I whimpered at the ‘bad dog’ part. 

“Sure, we could have sent her back to you personally. But why would we do a thing like that? Especially knowing that you were never truly looking for her nor her so called family.” Steelbeak added. “And again, no contact info was located anywhere on her.”

“That’s not true and you know it! We were absolutely looking for her!” Hooter replied, angrily. “She’s one of my best agents and you’ve turned her into a pet!”

“Deep down, she was always a pet. Being loyal to too many people at the same time. Being protective of her ex-friends and ex-family. And let’s not forget being obedient and doing what she was told by youse guys. I made it easier for her by bringing those numbers down to just ONE!“

“She never would’ve been loyal… protective… or obedient to you had it not been 3 years since you kidnapped her!” Hooter reminded him.

“Technically it would be Dognapped. And I know. Trust me, I know that for a fact. She held out for a long time. It took at least one year before her shell finally broke enough for me to start training her to be a guard dog. Not that I’m complaining. I enjoyed it every step of the way.” Steelbeak laughed. 

“Steelbeak, when SHUSH-” 

“-THAT said, can I finish my story now?” Steelbeak asks and Hooter huffs.

“Fine.” He replied. 

“Anyway, so I talked with High Command and they allowed me to bring her home so she can be my pet… my punching bag… and my sex pet.” 

“What?” Hooter asks, unsure if he heard the last part.

“She became my rescue dog. A dog that I saved from the pound.” Steelbeak continued, acting like he didn’t say anything about sex. “I took her home and while it took a very long time, she did eventually turn into a good, well-trained pet. Training her to not run away, teaching her to respond to her current name, and making sure she knew that a new household meant different rules were the hardest parts.” 

“So she really has been with you this whole time?” Hooter asked. “You had her wherever you live at?”

“You got it, babe.” Steelbeak said, giving me another kiss. “Wanna know how the story ends?”

“I… suppose so…?”

“The dog was trained to go after her old owners and team. Lucky can even attack on command and she doesn’t care who she is being told to attack anymore. All her mind knows is that she was abandoned. But It’s okay. She’s happy to only obey one Master and see him as her only family. He did save her life, after all. Now when her old team comes to ‘save her’ they’ll end up severely injured or dead and by her paws too. After that, the Eggmen clean up while Master and pet go home and continue to enjoy each other’s companionship for the rest of the pet’s life. The end.”

Hooter thought about what he said. 

“She wouldn’t…” Hooter started. “She would never hurt us!”

“Last I checked, she already did hurt Darkwing Doofus. Nearly took his arm off had I not called her off. Be happy I taught her a recall trick to come back when I whistle and call her name.” Steelbeak replied. “Otherwise, she would continue to attack.”

“Steelbeak, we WILL get her away from you and bring her home!”

“How do you even know she wants to go back with you? Maybe she’s happy being with me.” Steelbeak questioned.

“I find that hard to believe. With us, she’ll be safe and loved! And given a warm bed! Does she even get a bed at your home?” Hooter asked.

Steelbeak doesn’t answer and instead looks to me.

“Babe, tell him what you are.” Steelbeak says.

“A dog…” I frowned.

“Where do mutts like you sleep?”

“In a cage at the end of Master’s bed.” I continued.

“Good doggie! Now why do you still sleep in a cage despite being so good? And when are you allowed on the furniture?” Steelbeak continued to ask.

“Because well-trained and obedient pets shouldn’t be too spoiled. My old Master spoiled me by letting me onto the furniture and even giving me my own room. I should only be allowed on the furniture when I’m sick, injured, or because it’s a special occasion.”

“You got it.” Steelbeak kissed me on the head again. “Do you wanna go with SHUSH when they arrive?”

“No. I want to stay with you. SHUSH is the enemy.” I replied. 

“Well, she made her decision.” Steelbeak chuckled.

“Oh… Agent L… what are we going to do with you once we get you back with us?” Hooter questioned, heartbroken over this. 

“Yeah uh, you might wanna come up with a plan first before even trying to take her from me. Just some advice from someone that knows her better than you.” Steelbeak shrugged. 

“SHUSH and her family are already figuring things out.” Hooter replied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This won't be the full chapter if it gets added to the main fic. A lot more would be added.

**Author's Note:**

> But yeah, her head might get so fucked up that it breaks and she gains two voices in her head. One trying to get her to remember her old life. And the other that has accepted her current one.


End file.
